1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding collapsible treadmill and, more specifically, to a folding collapsible treadmill positioning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional folding collapsible treadmill is generally comprised of a base adapted for supporting on the floor, a handrail fixedly mounted on and upwardly extended from the base, and a treadmill platform pivoted to the base and turned relative to the base between a horizontal position, namely, the operative position, and a vertical position, namely, the non-operative position. When not in use, the treadmill platform is turned to the non-operative position and closely attached to the handrail. In order to prevent falling of the treadmill platform from the non-operative position to the operative position when not in use, support means may be provided between the treadmill platform and the base for supporting the treadmill platform in the non-operative position. Alternatively, a snap fastener may be installed in the handrail and the treadmill platform for locking the treadmill platform in the non-operative position. It is practical to provide a folding collapsible treadmill with a simple structure of safety means to prevent the treadmill platform from falling down when received in the non-operative position.